


Agridulce

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection, Relationship(s), Sad, Self-Discovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba dividida, como si mi corazón fuera roto en dos. Por una parte amor, estabilidad, la profundidad de los ojos de Cedric... por la otra, el desconocido, pero un desconocido que día tras días se ha hecho más viable para mí.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter





	Agridulce

**Agridulce**

Entrar en un mundo que ha nacido y crecido sin ti dentro, que ha echado raíces dentro el corazón y la mente de una persona, no es fácil.

¿Qué era que me atraía? ¿Qué me ha ahuyentada al final?

Besos, miradas, promesas... y querer siguiendo mirando en los ojos que habían visto la última chispa de vida en los de Cedric.

Tenía que admitir que había empezado como una simple necesitad de no quedarme sola, que quería finir esa soledad, sofocar pensamientos que siempre me llegaban a muerte, a dolor.

Y, después de todo, Harry estaba más que listo a ofrecerme alternativas a esas tardes pasadas haciendo nada, mirando en el vacío.

Siempre ha sido curiosa sobre de él. Oír del Niño Que Sobrevivió, del grande Harry Potter, me había esperado un niño mimado convencido de podernos reinar todos.

Pues ha sido agradablemente sorprendida con sus ojos escurridizos, con su tierna torpeza.

Y eso me ha acercada a él. Que fuera tan diferente de los otros, tan humil, tan corajoso...

Ha sido un camino lento, y por él imagino bastante accidentado también. Su mirada cuando el año pasado le he dicho que no podía ir al Baile de Navidad con él me pesaba más de lo que Harry pusiera imaginar.

Estaba dividida, como si mi corazón fuera roto en dos. Por una parte amor, estabilidad, la profundidad de los ojos de Cedric... por la otra, el desconocido, pero un desconocido que día tras días se ha hecho más viable para mí.

Y el destino, al final, ha decidido en mi lugar. He pagado el precio de mi inseguridad con lágrimas, amargas e infinitas, acabando con una esperanza y un cadáver.

Era demasiado joven para morir, y yo demasiado joven para llorar por su muerte.

Pensaba que Harry pusiera secar todas mis lágrimas, que me pusiera dar sonrisas nuevas, algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Sin embargo, una tarde dentro de la Sala Multipropósito, he realizado el contrario, que estaba yo que le daba nuevas sonrisas.

Era un bombón muggle, chocolate y café. Me lo dio casi distraídamente, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos al suelo, así que no pusiera ver el rojo en sus mejillas.

La tomé, tratando de no reír de su expresión, y la saboreé.

Ese pequeño dulce tenía dentro el mismo sabor que creía mi alma tenía últimamente.

Un dulzor latente pero fuerte, como el chocolate que sentía derretirse en mi boca, diluido en un corazón hecho amargo por el café.

Estaba yo, pequeña y sin defensa, atada por cadenas invisible que ahora se derretían, como el chocolate.

Era una nueva libertad, una libertad que sabía de mí, que sabía de ese bombón.

Era dulce, en principio. Pero la amargura no estaba lejos.

Pienso que sea una cualidad traviesa y cruel.

Todo lo que toco está destinado a marchitarse en el tiempo, como una flor de primavera tocada por los últimos intentos de una nieve congelada.

Guardar vivo un sentimiento toma paciencia y gana de luchar. Y ni Harry ni yo teníamos bastante. Estábamos perdidos en algo más grande que nosotros, perdidos en batallas contra enemigos invisibles, perdidos en el pasado, y en la variable del futuro.

No estaba estable. Veía sus ojos viajar por rasgos que no estaban míos, y lo sentía alejarse. Pues me he alejada aún más, fingiendo de ser la fuerte entre nos dos.

No había espacio por ambas de nuestras naturalezas, era una relación demasiado estrecha para contener sus amigos, sus ideales y mis miedos.

He buscado excusas, he tratado de hacerle romper promesas que nunca habían sido hecha, incapaz de admitir que quizás lo que habíamos soñado estaba efímero, destinado a desvanecer al primer toque.

Y cuando lo he perdido, envuelta en esto drama que yo sola estoy escribiendo, he tratado de hacerlo consciente, de dejarle ver que estaba perdiendo algo, he tratado de convencerlo a anularse para perseguirme.

He usado la sutil arma de la celosía, y he tenido en cambio indiferencia.

Ha ido de la idolatría a ignorarme. Y cada mujer siente un dolor inimaginable cuando está mirada con ojos tan distantes, fríos.

Y ahora estoy sola, perdida en mis pensamientos, en rencor, en dudas.

En una caída libre sin una tierra donde estar de pie, nada a que aferrarme, sabiendo que soy la única culpable.

Yo, que he seguido construyendo cuentos de hadas que no han tardado a volverse en historias de horror, yo, que vivo con un velo a cubrir mis ojos, tratando de ver dentro de las personas algo que nunca va a existir en ellas.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es rendirme, otra vez. Yo, fiel sirvienta de esas derrotas que mi corazón sigue echándome. Pero cada historia tiene su final, la misma ilusión, y la piedad está en creer especial algo que simplemente estaba normal. Porque las ilusiones son lo que me sostiene, son lo que borra las pesadillas de mi mente, y luego los llevan de vuelta cuando la ilusión se rompe, como una bola de cristal donde trato en vano de dibujar los rasgos de mi futuro.

Nada es especial. Los ojos de los que miran hacen a alguien especial, vuelven todos los sentimientos bastos en puro amor.

Un amor instable, hecho de átomos, sus vínculos listos a derretirse.

Derretirse, como el chocolate. Derretirse, como nuestra historia.

Como un circulo infinito, Harry ha tenido su fin en mi vida también. Y yo estoy aquí, esperando por alguien que me lleve, que me ame con mi lado dulce y el amargo, que es parte de todas las fibras de mi ser.

Vago con la mente al próximo cuento de hadas, al próximo sueño de arruinar.

El amor me agita el corazón. El amor, taimado y afilado, como la memoria.

El amor, redundante cuando empieza, irrevocable cuando llega a su final. 


End file.
